


500 days of Lemonade

by kittykimora



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykimora/pseuds/kittykimora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippests of Lemon and Wade</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 days of Lemonade

A/N: Five hundred days of Lemonade….

That one time at Christmas

#

Lemon was lonely.

It was Christmas and here she was, drinking eggnog alone in the house with no Lavon or George Tucker. Damn it to hell, when did things get so darn messy? Wasn't anybody Team Lemon anymore? Ever since that darn sprightly Zoey Hart came to Bluebell, all hell went and broke lose. Lemon sat slumped on the floor, propped up by a rum streaked wall. She drifted off languidly every now and then with the low drone of Christmas Carols, traffic and alcohol swaying her to sleep. Her muscles relaxed, weakened and her mind grew dim and foggy as the eggnog played tricks with her droopy eyes.

When Lemon came to, a shadow was looming over her, hands seizing her. Her mind cleared swiftly as her blue eyes sprang open to catch the sight of Wade Kinsella bent over her.

"Sniffed too much hairspray, princess?" He smirked, his hand touching her chin as if cradling it.

"Get your dainty little hands off me, Wade Kinsella!" Lemon snapped swatting his hand away from her face. She rose rapidly, pushing against him as she fixed her flaxen hair. She wiped her mascara smeared cheeks with the heel of her palm, adjusting her magnolia print dress.

"What're you doing here?" she glanced at him over her shoulder, keenly aware of his woodsy scent that was now burdening the air around them. He scrambled his way through tiffany chairs and her decorated table to the dense evergreen Christmas tree that towered over him. He stood there for a moment, eyes blinking up at the twinkling stars and glittering drapery around the tree.

"And here I was, trying to be a gentleman and checking up on you" he grinned excitedly as if his primary source of entertainment was to tease her. He looked filthy and tatty in his dishevelled jeans and plaid shirt but it was a look he wore extremely well. His back seemed to rise and fall in rhythm with carols tolling from the radio.

I don't want a lot for Christmas; I just want you for my own…

"Oh please, a frog is what you are" Lemon scoffed pressing her glass to her knitted brow. She wanted to turn off the radio, to switch off that darn stupid song. Mostly she wanted Wade Kinsella out of her house.

"Have you been drinking?"

"And what if I have?" he slurred scratching a bristly chin.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"Because I wasn't invited"

"Zoe didn't invite you to her Christmas party, "she giggled "that's unheard of, you must be shattered"

"I came here so we could commiserate in our misery"

"You got something stronger than eggnog?"

"I got cooking sherry"

"Bring on the sherry then" a smile crept across his face, his green eyes blazing as if ready to spring.

Damn you Wade Kinsella, Lemon thought as her eyes flew up to the mistletoe hanging just above them.


End file.
